


Surely Heaven Waits For You

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Heaven, M/M, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester gets to spend eternity with the people he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surely Heaven Waits For You

Dean opens his eyes to a brightness. It surrounds him all encompassing, glowing and he squints, shielding his eyes; trying to see where he is. He can’t see anything at all, just bright, white light. He feels like he’s looking into the sun or an angel’s lost grace. There’s an odd sort of calmness that hovers around him when the light brushes against his skin and he feels peaceful.

Dean wonders if he’s dreaming, he must be.

He closes his eyes, squeezing them shut as tightly as possible. He waits for a few seconds, willing himself to wake up. Dean reopens his eyes and nope, still too bright. Maybe he’s not dreaming?

“Sammy? Cas?” Dean yells, panic starting to flood his body. If he’s... wherever the fuck he is, where’s Sam and Cas?

“Hello?!” Dean yells again, straining his ears to listen for any sort of response.

Nothing.

Dean hastily stands to his feet, eyes raking over the incandescent white ground. He can see a little better now, his eyes having adjusted to the light. The ground beneath him is tiled and he reaches down, brushing his fingers across it. Stone, maybe some sort of marble. Huh, fancy. He takes a look at his feet and finds he doesn’t have any shoes on, that’s odd. He glances around and it’s nothing but the shining brightness, he can’t even tell if he’s in a room or even if he’s on earth. He wracks his mind, trying to remember what happened before he woke up here.

The last thing he remembers is going to bed the night before. His arthritis had been acting up all day and even walking with his cane hurt his joints. He’d decided to go to bed early and hope that the pain would lessen by the time he awoke the next morning.

Dean glances down at one of his hands, there’s no wrinkles. There definitely should be wrinkles, he’s seventy-eight years old. Turning his hand over, he brushes his fingers over his palm and the top of his hand, smooth, no age lines. What the fuck? He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt grabbing at his healthy, smooth, freckled skin in awe. Dean awkwardly lunges forward two steps. His bones don’t hurt, nothing hurts, and he feels like he’s thirty-fve again.

He’s young again.

Dean’s eyes widen. He has to be dead, that’s the only explanation. He’s dead and this is heaven. The new heaven after the overthrow of Metatron is a small little room full of brightness where you spend eternity. Except, that can’t be right, there’s got to be more to heaven than this. He takes another few steps forward, waving his arms out in front of him like the blind idiot he is. There has to be a way out of here. He continues forward, surveying every inch of the brightness with his hands.

His fingers hit something. He grasps the thing and it feels smooth and circular in his hands. A doorknob. He twists the knob to the left and a door materializes in front of his eyes, made of pure white marble with dark crisscrossing lines of rock forming a decorative pattern on the face of the door. He stares up at the beauty of it in wonder before slowly pulling the door open to reveal a beautiful garden.

The garden is filled with thousands upon thousands of brightly colored flowers; lilies, roses, tulips, sunflowers; any kind of flower imaginable surrounds him. Tall fruit trees tower over him, their limbs bending from the weight of the rich fruit hanging off of their branches and he reaches up to gently brush his fingers across the smooth surface of a pink peach. He closes his eyes for a moment taking in a deep breath. The air has the aroma of perfume, various fruits mixed with flowers and vegetation. It’s delicious, heavenly and refreshes his mind, leaving him feeling awake and incredibly alive.

He opens his eyes and notices that there is neat graveled pathway extending out in front of him for a few hundred feet to another marble door, similar to the one he just walked through. A young woman stands at the door, waiting. She’s extremely beautiful, her long golden hair cascading over her shoulders, bright against the contrast of her clean white sundress. She’s smiling at him and Dean feels the air get knocked out of him. He would know her anywhere.

“Mom.”

He’s across the garden within a few seconds, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair.

“Mom,” he murmurs. A choked sob leaves his lips when she runs her fingers through his hair, lovingly.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m here,” Mary says softly, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek.

“You are real, right?” Dean asks through his tears, afraid the answer is no and that this actually is some cruel dream. But it feels so real, so fucking real. He raises his head off of her shoulder and stares at her, taking in every feature of her beautiful face.

“Yes, I’m real, Dean,” she answers softly. She places both of her hands on the sides of his face, smiling happily.

Dean is still crying, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. The tears are sliding down his cheeks and dripping onto his shirt. Mary’s hands fall from his face and she takes one of his hands within her own.

“Would you like to go see everyone else?”

“Everyone else?” Dean is extremely confused and he furrows his brow. What does she mean? Sam has been dead for a few years and Cas died a couple of months ago, but who else would be here other than them?

“I’ll show you,” Mary says, her smile widening. She leads Dean through the doorway and Dean pauses in astonishment, when wet, gritty sand touches the tips of his toes.

They are standing on a beach, the sand extending out for as far as Dean can see. Crashing blue waves hit the sand, sparkling in the brightness that is duller now, but still remains. A colorful sunset paints the sky fiery oranges, bright reds and sunny yellows and it takes Dean’s breath away. Mary leads him forward and oh, he can see them now. There’s a group of people standing near the water, the waves just barely grazing their feet. It’s all of his friends and family, all of them.

John gets to him first, pulling Dean against his chest in a crushing hug and yep, Dean’s still crying. He missed hugging his Dad, it’s been so many fucking years.

“Hey, son,” John says and his voice is thick with emotion. He’s smiling happily and ruffles Dean’s hair with his hand just like he did when Dean was a little kid.

“Hey, Dad. It’s good to see you,” Dean manages to get out, staring at his father’s face that is streaked with tears.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” Mary says from next to him and Dean gives her hand a squeeze.

Jo reaches him next, rising up on her toes, kissing his cheek and giving him a long hug.

“Dean!” She says enthusiastically, squeezing him a little too hard, but Dean doesn’t mind. She looks beautiful, her eyes shining happily and a grin on her face.

“Well, well, Miss Johanna Harvelle, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Dean teases, smiling down at her.

“You take forever to die Dean,” Jo says with a quirk of her lips and Dean huffs out a laugh.

“I promised you I’d make it later, remember?”

“I remember,” Jo says in reminiscence, then she hugs Dean again.

Ellen, Ash and Pamela follow, all giving him warm hugs and happy greetings. He’s been continuously crying now for the past five minutes and he knows that it’s out of happiness. He gets to share heaven with so many people he loves and that’s more than he could have ever asked for.

Charlie rushes into his arms next and she’s exactly how he remembers her, adorable and still the little sister he never had. She’s crying while she hugs him, and Dean lifts her up and spins her around.

“How was Oz?” He asks her when they pull away, both brushing tears off their cheeks.

“It was magical,” Charlie replies, “And so was Dorothy,” she continues with a wink and Dean chuckles.

“I’m glad you found your happily ever after.”

“I’m glad you did too,” Charlie says with a knowing smile and Dean feels tears brimming in his eyes again. He can’t wait to see Sam and Cas.

Kevin jumps into his arms, literally. The smaller man wraps his arms and legs around Dean. Dean bursts out laughing amidst his tears.

“Hey Kevin!” Dean says, setting Kevin back down on his own two feet.

“Isn’t Heaven awesome?!” Kevin says ecstatically, turning around and motioning at his mother who stands a few feet behind him. Mrs. Tran waves at Dean with a smile and he waves back.

“So far it’s the most awesome thing I’ve ever seen.”

The three people left standing at the edge of the shoreline are the three most important people in Dean’s life. Dean walks toward them with shaky steps.

“Bobby,” Dean says quietly and the older man turns to him. Bobby looks so good, Heaven made him younger than the age he died at. Now he’s as old as he was when he played catch with Dean in that park so long ago when Dean was a little kid. Bobby’s baseball hat is on his head and he greets Dean with open arms.

“Heya idjit,” Bobby says happily.

“I missed you, Bobby.”

“Yeah, yeah I missed you too. When you’re done greeting everyone I got a six pack to share with you and you’re gonna tell me everything your angel and brother didn’t.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says mock salute and Bobby shakes his head at him.

Sam and Cas stand next to each other, the waves lapping at their bare feet. Sam looks like a young man again, his hair absent of gray, all long and brown. Dean’s going to give him shit about it for the rest of eternity. But he looks good and he’s safe; that’s all Dean cares about. And Cas. Cas isn’t wearing jeans and plaid like he used to after they all stopped hunting so many years ago. No, Cas is wearing that big dumb tan trench coat and backwards blue tie that Dean loves so much. He looks like he did the day Dean met him in that barn. It warms Dean’s heart and sure enough, a fresh batch of tears are flowing down his cheeks.

Dean goes to Cas first, grabbing his stupid ass backwards tie and pulling Cas in, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says with a smile and Dean kisses him, deeply and soundly. It’s been too long since he kissed Cas. He missed this. He missed him so much.  

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says, pressing their foreheads together. “I missed you.”

“I’ve only been gone for a few months,” Cas teases, bumping his nose against Dean’s.

“That was too long,” Dean mutters, giving Cas another peck.

“Well now you have me forever.” Cas nuzzles against Dean’s cheek and Dean laughs.

“I can’t wait.”

“Go see your brother,” Cas orders, kissing Dean once more before shoving him towards Sam.

Dean stutters to a stop a few feet away from Sam and stares at his brother with a grin on his face. They made it. They finally made it.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean whispers and Sam lets out a choked sob. They’re both grinning at each other even though tears are streaming down their faces.

“Welcome home, Dean.”

Sam closes the space between them and pulls Dean into a hug. Dean’s happier than he has been in his entire life. He’s in heaven with the people he loves most in this world. He’s happy, Sam’s happy, Mom’s okay and Dad is smiling. He can spend the rest of eternity kissing Cas on the shoreline of a beach, having drinks with Bobby and spending time with everyone he loves.

He’s finally home.


End file.
